Mom and Dad and Me
by RulerOfAllThatIsEvilChiFlowers
Summary: A Maddison Short Story. The sequel to Mom and Dad. Life of the Sloans told by an unexpected gem. I'll continue if you guys want me to. Addison/Mark #Maddison


**_Ok, so, I found that I couldn't say goodbye to Ella, after all. So here she is, in her own story._**

* * *

 ** _Mom and Dad and Me_**

-:-

 _Dream a Little Dream of Me_

-:-

Hi there! I'm Ella. My full name is Ella Rose Montgomery Sloan.

 _Do you all still remember me?_

Mom calls me Rosie and Dad used to call me _Ellie-With-A-Big-Fat-Belly_. But Mom got mad at Dad, so he only calls me Ellie-Bellie now. She says I don't need to grow up being all self-conscious. But Dad was only kidding. I'm going to be so beautiful because Mom is, he say.

I'm not fat, Mom tells me. Just chubby and super cute. Because I'm a very healthy baby.

 _Thank you, Mom, for growing me so healthy._

Oh, I forgot to tell you. I was born last month and I used to live in a womb. It does sound funny. _Right?_

A womb is a lot like a room. But it's not. It's really _really_ small. Only I can fit in there. Sometimes not even. I remember it's so tight the last time I was there, before I came to meet Mom and Dad. Because when I was in there I always try to stretch my legs and arms to get comfy, but I cannot. I was making Mom uncomfortable all the time. Now, I'm not.

I live in a place called a brownstone in the Upper East Side and I have my own room. I'm glad because it is a lot roomier. And I get to stretch all my arms and legs all I want and not make Mom uncomfortable. There's a lot more to do here too. Like go to places and meet many other people and the outside with fresh air and trees.

Anyway, the brownstone has a lot of rooms. Mine is upstairs but I still stay in Mom and Dad's room with them until I'm a little older.

It's okay. I like it there because I like being close to Mom and Dad and hearing them.

I don't think they're fighting as much anymore. I think it's because of me. I'm happy.

Oh, and here's another thing! Dad likes to rhyme all the time. That's also why he calls me Ellie-Bellie. It's like nursery rhymes, which I have a book of. He talks in rhyme, even at work. He told Mom that and she laughed at him. He's got a big problem, I think. Mom finds it cute but she always tells Dad that she doesn't and it's annoying. But I think Dad knows she likes.

 _Oh, oh!_ Also, Dad always reads books to me. And I love it. I think Dad has finished reading all the book we have. Yesterday, he said he's going to buy some more after work, at the hospital.

He is a doctor too. Like Mom. But not a baby doctor. I don't know what doctor he is.

I miss Dad whenever he goes to work. But, I guess, it's okay, because I always have Mom with me. She's not going to work yet. When I'm a few more months older, she says. She doesn't want to leave me with a stranger. I don't want to be left with a stranger too. Only I want Mom and Dad.

I think I'm going to cry if Mom goes back to work.

 _Don't leave me, Mom._

Mom feels the same too. She doesn't want to leave me. _Ever_. She doesn't know how she can.

I hope she won't.

The other day, Dad took me to a place called a museum, so Mom can rest more. She haven't slept properly since I was born. I don't know how I am making Mom not sleep. I only wake up sometimes and need to eat. And then, I'm sleeping again. Mom can rest when I'm sleeping.

Anyway, I like the museum, even though I was asleep for most of the tour. I saw there was a huge dead animal right inside the door. It was the animal's bones. It looks like it wouldn't fit in our living room and we have a really huge living room. Dad likes dinosaurs, he used to play pretend with Derek when they were little and go to museum too. Dad's favourite dinosaur is called a T-Rex. Mom drinks _T_ sometimes, but I think it is something called herbal _T_ , so I'm not sure if it is made from that animal. I hope not.

She likes coffee better.

 _Can I tell you about my clothes?_

When I was living in the womb, I didn't have any. I was naked all the time. Now, I'm naked only when Mom or Dad give me a bath or when I get my diaper changed. Mostly I wear something called onesies. I think it's called that because they're just one piece, not a lot of pieces like most people's clothes. Mom usually wears two and Dad too. _A shirt and pants_. I will have more pieces when I'm older. Mom showed me in my dresser lots of things. She says I'll grow into them very soon and she doesn't know why she bought a lot a lot.

I like onesies. They have lots of colours and they're soft and stretchy. They have things on them too like puppies and bears and balls and flowers and ribbons, but my favourites are ones that have words. The best is one that says _'Future Doctor'_. I like it because I want to be a doctor too when I'm Mom and Dad's age.

I try to tell Mom and Dad that one day but they cannot hear me talk right now. They don't know that I talk and talk all the time. I have to learn how to make the talk in my head come out through my mouth. Right now, I only talk inside my head.

Also, I have many family, besides Mom and Dad. I have Bizzy, who is my grandma. She says to never call her that or she'll never take me to the park or speak to me. Mom thinks that's better than okay and maybe for the best if she doesn't.

Bizzy lives in Connecticut, so I only see her sometimes. She is Mom's Mom which I had a hard time figuring out at first. So, Mom used to be a baby like me and Bizzy is her Mom. I have Granddad who was a doctor. Now, I think he's a professor or something. I don't know what's that. He lives in Connecticut too. _Oh!_ And he also says to call him something else that's not granddad.

Do you want to guess what?

The Captain.

Mom and Dad thinks he's ridiculous.

He is Mom's Dad. I have one uncle, Uncle Archer. I see him more than I see Bizzy and The Captain because he lives in New York too. Like us. He lives in Tribeca. He comes over sometimes for dinner and plays with me which is nice but I'd like someone more my own size. _Well, smaller._ I want to be the boss. But I don't want to have a brother or sister right away. When I'm bigger, maybe. I want to have Mom and Dad all to myself for a while.

Dad doesn't have any other family. Just me and Mom.

I'm going to tell you a secret, which is about Dad. He is a lot like a kid too. That's one reason I don't need a brother or sister yet. And Mom always says, _"not so soon, Mark, thank you very much. She's not even two months yet."_ I don't think she wants another baby. So, I don't have to worry.

Dad tells me about the adventures we will have together and I believe him. I want to adventure with Dad soon. He says we might get lots scrapes. That sounds like fun except the other day Mom said she got a scrape on her knee and it really hurt. Now, you can see why I get all confused.

 _Is a scrape good or bad?_

Dad makes it sound fun and Mom doesn't.

So, I don't know if I want to adventure now.

I like to hang out with Dad. He is very funny. He is a man, but he is a boy in heart. Mom say he's her big boy and I'm her little princess. She already has two children.

Don't get me wrong, I love to hang out with Mom, too, but I was with her all the time when I was living in the womb. Now I get to spend some time just with Dad.

 _But you know what?_

Mom feeds me and I love that. Just Mom and me. And sometimes she sings to me then and sometimes she tells me a story and sometimes she's quiet. And even though I know she can yell and be tough, when I am with her she is always so soft.

She sounds soft and sweet and she smells nice too.

If anyone who is reading this remembers being a baby with a Mom, then you might know what I am talking about.

Ok, now, I have been talking so much that I'm tired again and need to take a nap. I would like to have a snack, too.

Mom says I am a great nurser which is another thing I don't get because nurses are in hospital. Like when I was born. I am not a nurse. I am Ella, a baby girl.

Ahh, never mind. I'll ask Mom one day maybe. If I can even remember.

Next time, I'll tell you more about what I have been doing, now that you know about my family and where we live.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys. It's me again. With Maddison and Ella. I really miss with this trio.**_

 _ **So, shall I continue? Do you guys want me to? If you guys want more, let me know! REVIEW!**_

 _ **Oh, and check out my other story, it's called**_ Take Me To The Other Side _ **.**_


End file.
